


Summers on its death bed

by Kittcatness



Series: Trinity camp AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, Gay, IDK BRO, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rivalry, brallon, posible smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittcatness/pseuds/Kittcatness
Summary: It was the first day of June, and that ment that camp trinity was officially opening its doors. What happenes when a new counselor is welcomed to the camp? Will rivalrys turn to romance? Will everyone find their happy ending by the end of june? Stay tuned to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Praise @paigebypage for betaing this shit storm. Ily paige!

It's the first day of June and there's one thing that Brendon knows is certain. He is going to hate the new counselor. He knows this because this counselor will be the new counselor for the violet cabin. Ever since the beginning of time, the red and violet cabins have been rivals. No one knows the origin of the rivalry, but they all know it will never end. Brendon is the counselor of the red cabin, and that means, of course, that he has a rival. Last year, the counselor of the violet cabin left so this year they have a new one. And everyone is already feeling bad for the poor joe that gets the job.

That ‘poor joe’ is a guy by the name of Dallon Weeks. He's never gone to this camp before, and he's nervous. A line of ‘what if they hate me’ plays over and over in his head like a broken record. He has no clue about a rivalry or anything of that sort, so he's just trying to make it to the Camp Director’s cabin. As he reaches the Cabin, he notices a figure leaning against the railing of the porch.

“Are you Dallon?” The figure asks. He nods and the man lets out a friendly laugh.

“A little tense there bud, loosen up a bit. The name is Keith, and I'm the Camp Director,” Keith says, extending his hand. Dallon briefly shakes it before putting away his hand. He can't let this guy know how scared he actually is.

“Nice to meet you sir,” Dallon says. Keith looks at him with a ‘what?’ look.

“No need for formalities, and you can chill with the 'sir' thing - I'm not that kinda guy,” Keith says, ”Now let's go inside and have you meet the other counselors.”

Brendon’s first impression of the new counselor is 'tall'. Keith has just opened the door so everyone is now looking at the new counselor as he walks into the room. The whole situation would be a lot better if he didn't hit his head on the door frame as he walked in. Everyone was laughing before the poor guy even got to introduce himself. The laughter doesn't quite die down until Keith clears his throat.

“Hello everyone! This is Dallon and he is going to be the new violet cabin counselor! Be nice,” Keith warns as he and a few others shoot a look at Brendon. With that Keith leaves the room, leaving poor Dallon for the sharks. Out of the group Brendon is the first to speak.

“That was quite the entrance, you baby giraffe,” he mocks. Everyone laughs, though some a little begrudgingly.

“Yeah, it really was,” Dallon sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. That's when Brendon actually takes a real look at him. He's definitely tall, that's for sure. He has long legs that're well defined in his black skinny jeans. That's the second thing Brendon noticed: this kid was wearing black skinny jeans in June. The next thing he noticed was Dallon’s face. He had an average nose, an average mouth, but what really got his attention was his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were a weird purple-gray color, but the longer Brendon looked the more they seemed to change. From purple to gray to brown. It was the most fascinating thing. His thoughts were interrupted when Dallon spoke.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks. Brendon smiles darkly.

“Just scoping out my new rival!” Everyone lets out a unanimous groan at the mention of the rivalry. Dallon just gives him a blank stare.

“What rival? I haven't done anything to you, o-or at least I don't think I have,” Dallon says to Brendon. Pete, the counselor of the indigo cabin, pipes up.

“There has been a rivalry between the violet and red cabins for years. And as you are the new violet cabin counselor, you and this kid, Brendon, the red cabin counselor, are now rivals,” Pete explains to him. Dallon just nods. 

“I'm just glad I got easy competition. It will be so easy to beat this baby giraffe.” Brendon says before walking out of the cabin. Yet as he's leaving he catches one last glimpse of Dallon’s purple eyes - they'll be hard to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks paige for the ass ton of snarky comments in this fic. Ur the best beta

“Okay then, what's his deal?” Dallon asks the group of teens. Dallon can't help but notice how he towers over all of them. He's probably about 3 inches taller than the tallest in the group. Maybe a foot taller than the shortest. 

“Don't be worried, he’s just an asshole.” One of the counselors says. The other counselors nod in agreement. The one thing Dallon notices about him is that he kinda looks like the Onceler from The Lorax. 

“So, will one of you guys show me around? 'Cause the only parts of camp I've seen thus far have kinda merged into an indistinct gray blob,” Dallon says which gains him a few laughs. A redheaded teen steps forward.

“Before that we need to haze you.” He says. There are a few giggles from the gathering of teens. Dallon backs up.

“Umm, w-what?” Dallon asks, putting out his hands defensively. Within seconds all of the teen have surrounded him, he has no escape. The redhead smirks.

“Ray, get the bag,” he says. Before Dallon can protest a burlap bag is thrown over his head. After that the teens make an attempt to guide Dallon to the secret counselor gathering. Which is honestly just a small clearing in the forest to the west of the head of camp cabin. A few of the others go to find Brendon. He's the one that usually leads the hazing. The two entrusted with finding him are Pete and Patrick. Lucky for them Brendon is not a hard person to find, all you have to do is follow the sound of Frank Sinatra. Pete and Patrick are soon lead to the red cabin.  
“Yo, Bebo! Were hazing the new guy. Come on.” Pete yells into the cabin. Brendon glares at him.

“Oh. The jerk with the stupid purple eyes. And the stupid floppy brown hair. And the stupid black skinny jeans in June. Ugh, he's so annoying,” Brendon says fliping his hair and walking out the door. Pete and Patrick share a look.

“What did the guy ever do to you?” Patrick asks. 

“Besides making you fall for him?” Pete adds. Brendon glares at him once again.

“I would never fall for an annoying asshole like him! What are you even talking about? You must be high or something Pete,” Brendon says, a little hurriedly. There is absolutely no way he has fallen for the new guy. Yes, he's hot and his legs looked so good in those jeans. And he had the most beautiful eyes, but Brendon doesn't need to think like that - Dallon's his rival!

“I mean, I might be high. But that doesn't make it less true. Right, ‘Trick?” Pete says breaking his train of thought. Patrick just nods. By now Brendon, Patrick, Pete, and a few others are in the secret counselor gathering.

A few moments (and low hanging branches) later Dallon reaches the clearing. He is then roughly shoved to the ground.

“Wow, being blindfolded and getting thrown to my knees in the middle of the forest. Kinky,” Dallon remarks. A few counselors suppress laughs while others shoot looks at one another. Brendon and Dallon were made for each other. Brendon clears his throat.

“New counselor of the violet cabin please rise and state your full name.” Brendon calls. 

“Why,” Dallon asks. 

“Because, asshole, its tradition.” 

“Okay. My name is Dallon James Weekes. What's yours?” 

“Why would I tell you?”

“So i know what name to call out when you throw me onto the bed later.” Dallon jokes. Another group of giggles spreads through the crowd. 

“Wow, the new guy has officially beaten you for the most sex jokes told in the first hour of camp,” a voice says to Brendon. 

“Shut the fuck up Ryan. Anyways, what is your sexuality?” Brendon asks.

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Dallon shoots back. He's still blind folded but he can feel the glare Brendon gives him. “Fine, fine, I'm gay.”  
((Beta: “Hi gay, I'm dad.Don't put this in the fic pls”))

“Okay good. No one here is straight!” another voice calls out. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP GERARD,” Brendon singsongs. “Anyways, since I keep getting interrupted, what do you play?”

“Bass,” Dallon says.

“Make a rap while sounding like a middle aged suburban dad,” Brendon says. Dallon gives him a why the hell would I do that look. Even under a fucking blindfold, bag, whatever.

“Just do it, the stupider the better,” Brendon adds. Dallon clears his throat.

“A bit of advice for you ladies and lads, staying in school is totally rad!” He raps. 

“Oh god, I think thats the best one we've ever gotten,” Patrick whispers to Pete.

“SHUT UP PETE,” Brendon yells.

“I didn't sat anything, Patrick did,” Pete yells back.

“Well I'm not going to yell at Patrick! I'm not an asshole!” Brendon shouts back.

“I beg to differ,” Dallon says. Ryan laughs.

“Just for that, you have to face the ultimate challenge.” Brendon says as he walks over to Dallon and pulls the bag off his head. Everyone gasps.

“Don't you think thats a bit much?” The redhead pipes up. Brendon turns to him.

“Shut up Gerard! This asshole deserves it,” Brendon says to the redhead, who Dallon now knows is named Gerard.

“You know my name isn't asshole, right?” Dallon says. Brendon looks at him. 

“Yeah, I do! I just don't care... asshole. Spencer, Frank, Pete! Come over and judge this thing,” Brendon says.

“What exactly are we doing?” Dallon asks.

“We are doing the ultimate challenge. Which more or less means you have to do a better valley girl impersonation than Brendon,” Pete says.

“Thanks Pete. I'll go first,” Brendon says clearing his throat.

“Omg did you see that bitch becky with brad. Oh my god! She is such a slut. Im, like, never going to starbucks with that hoe again.” Brendon says in a valley girl voice while flipping his hair. Dallon gives the judges a look. 

“Nice, an unnecessary like, a starbucks mention, Bren, i give you a solid 8.5,” the boy named Spencer says. 

“Same here,” Frank, a short boy with long-ish black hair, says. "But just for the record, Gee is sassier."

"We know," all the counsellors chorus boredly, but the redhead blushes softly. 

“Meh, i give him a 7, it was just too basic,” Pete says. Brendon glares at him.

“So Brendon has a total score of 26! Your turn Dallon.” Patrick says.

“Ohmygod i had the worst day,” Dallon begains as he starts fanning himself.

“First when I woke up i found out i was, like, out of my wheat grass smoothie! And then I chipped a nail when I got into my pink Mercedes! And then when i got to starbucks they were, like, out of pumkin spice lattes! It was like the absolute worst! And then my boyfriend brad dumped me for some slut named becky! Like, oh my god what did i do to deserve this?” He finishes while wiping away fake tears. 

“Holy shit! 10/10. All of the first world problems, the tears, the becky name drop, the wheat grass smothie. Holy shit!” Pete compliments. Spencer and Frank nod in agreement. Everyone applauds and Dallon bows.

“For the first time in camp history, someone other than Brendon has won the ultimate challenge! All hail Dallon James Weekes!” Patrick announces. Everyone cheers, excluding a salty Brendon. Soon everyone was leaving the counselors gathering and heading towards the mess hall. Dallon trails behind the group. Brendon walks up to him and drags him away from the path. 

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you that you're actually not completely insufferable. You actually seem like a pretty chill dude,” Brendon says. "And you've got a damn good valley girl voice." For the first time Dallon actually looks at the smaller man. He has dark brown hair and defined features. What strikes him most is his eyes. His eyes are a dark color, but they aren't a bad kind of dark. They're dark like oak trees and fresh coffee, or soil after a storm. They're kind.

“Uh, thanks dude. You're not so bad yourself, but we’re still rivals, right?” Dallon asks. Brendon smirks.

“Race you to the mess hall!” Brendon shouts.

-Meanwhile in the mess hall.-

“Where are Brendon and Dallon?” Someone asks. 

“I dunno, probably making out in the forest,” Pete says. Everyone laughs.

“Well we all know what this summer’s otp is,” Gerard says, leaning on Frank.

"Damnit," Frank says. "We had a good run."

“Ten dollars says they kiss by the end of the first week,” Spencer says. 

“You’re on,” Ryan responds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO PAIGE FOR EDITING THIS. TRUST ME IT WAS A SHIT SHOW BEFORE SHE FIXED IT. also i sorry for the slow updates:| shit happens man.

As they sprinted to the mess hall Brendon soon realized his mistake. Dallon had long legs. He was fast. Brendon knew there was only one way for him to win this. He had to go off the trail. Brendon made a sharp turn and sprinted through the trees. He didn't care that he couldn't see where he was going, all he cared about was beating that long legged asshole.

That long legged asshole, also known as Dallon, decided to follow Brendon’s lead. That was his first mistake: running through unknown woods in the dark. After a few moments of running his foot got caught on a root. Before he knew it, he was crashing down into the underbrush. His head collided with something. Everything went black. 

\---

Brendon slides into the dining hall.

“I got here before Dallon right?” He breathes as the group stares at him. 

“Yeah, you did, why do you ask?” Gerard says.

“Well I bet him that I could get here before him. And it looks like I won,” Brendon says as he collapses at the table. Ryan gives him a ‘omg you did what’ look.

“What?” Brendon says glaring at him.

“You do realize that A. Dallon has never seen this camp before and probably has no idea where the mess hall is. And B. That we lead him to the gathering place blindfolded, so he has no idea where he is in the forest. So Dallon is probably lost in the middle of the woods IN THE DARK!” Ryan shouts. Everything goes quiet. 

“Oh shit,” Pete says, “We need to organize a search party.”

“Pshhhh, he’ll be fine,” Brendon said waving his hand. Ryan glares at him. 

“I legit just made a list of reasons why he's not,” Ryan spits. 

Meanwhile Dallon is regaining consciousness. His first thought is ‘gosh what happened’. His second thought is ‘Brendon you asshole’. He sits up and examines his surroundings. Which is useless because it is dark and he left his glasses in the main cabin. As he sits up he notices the shooting pain in his leg. He probably twisted it. 

“God damn it,” Dallon says out into the dark forest. His mind is running through everything. He needs a plan. He reaches for a branch to prop himself up on. A makeshift crutch of sorts. 

“Well I guess I should get going,” he whispers to himself as he limps forward.

Meanwhile the other counselors split up into groups of five. Andy, the counselor of the orange cabin, stayed behind to manage communications and to see if Dallon came back to camp. Everyone else was split up into two groups, team A and team B. Team A was Ryan, Brendon, Spencer, Pete, and Patrick. Team B was Joe, Gerard, Frank, Mikey, and Ray. With the teams decided, they split up. 

Dallon was bored out of his ever loving mind. It's not his fault that trekking through the forest with a twisted ankle was more boring than a Friday afternoon history class. He figured that the best use of his time was trying to work on some lyrics, or at least keep his mind off the pain by singing. A familiar tune came into his head and he smiled, the song was scarily fitting.  
“Boring, everything is boring?” He sang as he continued forward.

Meanwhile team A was falling apart.  
“Goddamnit! Im too short to see anything! Spencer help me!” Pete yells trying to scale spencer like a tree.

“No stop it. PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD STOP TRYING TO CLIMB SPENCER,” Patrick yells pulling Pete off of Spencer. 

“Remind me to never get on Patrick’s bad side. Jeez,” Spencer mutters. 

“Wait is your name actually that long Pete?” Ryan says laughing. Brendon glares at him.

“You can't mock him George Ryan Ross the Third.” Brendon says shoving Ryan. Ryan responds by shoving him back. In a matter of seconds the two are wrestling on the ground. Spencer sighs and pulls the two apart.  
“Everyone please. Lets focus on the task ahead. Finding Dallon,” Patrick yelled over the bickering group. Everyone froze.

“Uhm yes, let's do that,” Ryan says taking a step away from Brendon.

“Good,” Patrick says spinning around and starting forward. 

“And Brendon, I know you love to sing but could you stop for a minute?” Patrick adds.

“Thats not me,” Brendon says confused. Everyone shares a confused glance. The singing is definitely getting closer.

“-wouldn't you like to? Wouldn't you like to kiss her?” The voice sings. The singing is inturupted by a variety of crashing sounds and a big tall person falling in front of the group.

“DALLON?” The group yells.

“Thats me,” Dallon responds.

A few minutes earlier Dallon had been traveling through the woods while singing. As he finished the lyrics to Boring he moved into singing one of his personal favorites, Love At First Sight. He soon heard the sound of bickering in the distance. He lit up and started making his way towards the sound. All the while he still sang. He was close now. The group was probably about 5 people. He was so focused on reaching the group that he paid no attention to his surroundings. He suddenly lost his footing and came crashing down in front of the group.

“DALLON?” The group yelled.

“Thats me,” Dallon responds. Now Dallon could get a good look at them. But his vision was soon blocked out by a brown haired man dropping down in front of him.

“Oh my god! Dallon I'm so sorry for this! Are you ok?” Brendon asks.

“I think I've twisted my ankle but other than that I'm fine,” Dallon said pushing himself off the ground. Brendon gave him a concerned glance.

“Oh god this is not good. Let's get you back to camp. I'm really sorry,” Brendon said helping Dallon to his feet. The two started slowly going forward before Brendon got annoyed with the slow speed.

“God damn it why are you so slow?” Brendon shouts.

“I have a twisted ankle and you are a shity crutch! If you want to go faster just carry me!” Dallon responds.

“God you two fight like an old married couple,” Patrick says while giggling.

“Shut up Pete!” Brendon yells.

“I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!” Pete responds.

“Well he's not going to yell at Patrick,” Spencer interjects.

“Damn right he won't,” Pete mumbles hugging Patrick closer.

“And Dallon there is no way in hell I'm carrying you,” Brendon says. Dallon glares at him.

“I'll carry you, Dallon,” Ryan says. Brendon freezes, then mumbles a quiet ‘not losing him to that asshole’. 

“Never mind I got it, this is me repaying for getting you lost in the woods,” Brendon says as he picks up Dallon. He was expecting him to be heavy considering his hight, but he is actually really light.

“Sure it is,” Spencer whispers to Ryan. They giggle.

“Hey, thanks for coming to get me. I honestly thought I'd die in those woods,” Dallon says to Brendon. Brendon smiles.

“Don't mention it, asshole. You look really tired, try to get some sleep if you can,” Brendon responds. Dallon didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds he was asleep in Brendon arms.

A few minutes later the group was back at camp.

“Wooo, you found him!” The other counselors shout as the team enters the mess hall.

“Shut up assholes, he’s asleep!” Brendon whisper yells while nodding to the sleeping Dallon in his arms. A few awws are let out by the other counselors.

“Wow Brendon! You have some serious game,” Gerard says winking at him.

“SHUT UP GERARD,” Brendon yells. Then he notices his mistake. He rapidly looks down at Dallon. He was awake now. Anxiety gets the better of Brendon and he suddenly drops Dallon.

“First you make me twist my ankle because of a stupid bet, then you drop me? God you really are a jerk.” Dallon says as he lifts himself off the ground. A few counselors laugh.

“Welcome back man,” Frank says patting him on the back - it's as high as he can reach. 

“I'm glad you're excited to see me and all, but I'm going to sleep. See you all in the morning.” Dallon says limping out of the mess hall. As soon as he is out of earshot everyone surrounds Brendon.

“Why are you guys cornering me? jeez,” Brendon says to the crowd.

“Brendon has a crush...” Joe says. Everyone nods.

“What, you have no proof!” Brendon responds. Everyone seems to give him a ‘bitch please,’ look.

“Ok, fine! I might have a small crush on him. But you can't tell him!” Brendon says. 

“What made you fall for him?” Gerard asks.

“His eyes. And his singing,” Brendon sighs. God, he was in deep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know I haven't updated in a while and im really sorry. This chapter is un-betaed so im sorry. Its also really short. Again im really sorry i just wanted to give you guys something after doing nothing for like 2 months. Thank you for bearing with me.

Dallon woke up to the sound of unholy screeching outside his cabin. He sat up with a groan and went to investigate the noise. He half limped, half walked over to the door and opened it up. 

Pete and Brendon were on the roof. More specifically they were hanging from the roof and screaming. As soon as Dallon opened the door Brendon's face lit up.

“Dallon! Please help me!” Brendon yelled as he adjusted his grip on the roof.

“Why the hell are you too hanging from the roof of my cabin?” Dallon asks sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. Brendon couldn't help but notice how pretty he looked when he did that.

“Its a long story, ill explain once you get us down. Please,” Pete says as he starts to fall from the roof. 

“Ok fine,” Dallon says. Then pete falls. For a terrifying few moments he was in free fall until Dallon caught him.

“Christ almighty,” Dallon says as he puts down pete. 

“Thanks for the catch, now go save your boyfriend~,”Pete teases before sprinting away.

“Pete what the hell?” Brendon cries as his grip loosens some more. He was about to fall.

“Brendon just let go I'll catch you,” Dallon says, suddenly looking more concerned. Or maybe it was just Brendon's imagination.

“Why! Its like a 10 foot drop at least!” Brendon yells back. He was actually really scared.

“Please just trust me,” Dallon pleads. That was all it took. With a deep breath, Brendon closed his eyes and let go of the ledge. He landed in something comforting. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was being carried bridal style in Dallon's arms. He could bearly control the blush on his cheeks. Dallon smiled.

“Told you id catch you,” Dallon laughed. God that laugh, it was enough to make Brendon melt.

“You're like my knight in shining armor,” Brendon said. It might have been his imagination but he swore he saw a small blush on Dallon's cheeks. 

The moment didn't last long because pete had to ruin it.

“Just kiss already!” Pete screamed at them. Dallon dropped Brendon like he was a sack of hot potatoes all while blushing like a madman.

“Shut up pete!” Dallon yells trying (and failing) to cover the blush on his face. He suddenly turns and runs towards the mess hall. Brendon glared daggers at pete.

“Look at what you did pete! Now he hates me!” Brendon yells. Pete smirks. Patrick suddenly appears from seemingly nowhere.

“Pete! Our plan worked out perfectly! Did you see his face!” Patrick says exitedly. 

“I know right! That was fantastic!” Pete says pulling patrick into a side hug and kissing the top of his head. Patrick giggles.

“Ignoring you too being cute and romantic, what plan?” Brendon says. Pete smirks in true sneaky pete fashion.

“Thats for us to know and you to find out,” pete says with a wink.

“It's a wonder I haven't strangled you yet,” Brendon deadpans as he starts towards the mess hall.

-Meanwhile-

Dallon burst into the mess hall still a blushing mess.

“I'm going to kill pete wentz,” he says collapsing into the chair next to Spencer.

“Everyone is, but why specifically?” Ryan asks from across the room.

“I found him and Brendon hanging off my roof this morning, i had to catch them. And then pete yelled something embarrassing and ugh I don't get payed enough to deal with this,” Dallon explains. 

“Why do you care so much?” Joe asks.

“Is it because you have a crush on Brendon?” Gerard teases. Dallon blushes really hard.

“Oh my god you do have a crush on Brendon!” Spencer yells. Dallon claps a hand over his mouth.

“Maybe i do! No need to announce it to the whole world!” Dallon whispers. Everyone goes quiet. Dallon regretted everything. The silence was suddenly broken by everyone's favorite loud mouth.

“Im going to kill pete wentz!” Brendon yells sitting down next to Dallon.

“Join the club,” Dallon says ignoring the looks he gets from the rest of the counselors. He was royalty screwed.


End file.
